King of Pain
by NekoSama
Summary: Arnaud is grieving uncontrollably over Kevin's death


King of Pain Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)

Email: Catagory:Angst/crossover

Rating: T

Summary:Arnaud is wracked with grief over Kevin's death. But Kevin 'ascended' when he died, a concept from Stargate SG-1. He's been keeping an eye on Arnaud and Darien since he died.

Spoilers: Right before Reunion Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and Stargate SG:1 and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.

A/N: Arnaud is REALLY drinking alot of absinthe over his guilt. Kevin wants to help. This is also a song fic. Enjoy!

Arnaud poured himself another glass of the rather strong liquer, It was hard to get, but the man has expensive tastes. Maybe if he drank enough, he'd die, or at least see Kevin again.

Kevin was horriedfied hearing Arnaud's thoughts and began to think of a way to help him. After a little bit he'd forgave Arnaud for his death. Arnaud hadn't meant for him to die, it was an accident.

--There's a little black spot on the sun today (That's my soul up there)  
It's the same old thing as yesterday (That's my soul up there)  
There's a black hat caught in a high treetop (That's my soul up there)  
There's a flagpole rag and the wind won't stop (That's my soul up there)

I have stood here before inside the pouring rain With the world turing circles running round my brain I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign but it's my destiny to be the king of pain---

Arnaud rounded off his next drink, 8th or 9th at this popint and toasted to Kevin. "I'm sorry mon amour. I told them to shoot non-essential men, but he got triggger happy," he sighed the tears running down his face.

He'd been re-playing this song alot, which made Kevin even more nevervous. 'It waan't YOUR fault,' he whispered, but Arnaud couldn't hear him... and Kevin had to be careful OMA didn't catch him.

---There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall (That's my soul up there)  
There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall (That's my soul up there)  
There's a blue whale beeched by a spring tide's ebb (That's my sould up there)  
There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web (That's my soul up there)

(Refrain)---

Armaud rummage through a box with letters he and Kevin had written when they'd been apart. Tears streamed even more. "Kevin you have no idea how much I love you. ME! Swiss-Frech bio-terrosits, and I love you," He drank another round and sat down hard on the floor. Maybe he really would die.

Kevin cried too. He didn't want Arnaud to die, he had alot to live for.

---There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread King of pain---

Arnaud stood to do something and passed out.

Kevin disconnected himself from the others and caught his lover in his arms. He placed Arnaud in his bed and used his powers to remove enough of the toxins to keep Arnaud alive. He sat on his bed all night to make sure that he'd live.

---There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack (That's my soul up there)  
There's a black winged gull with a broken back (That's my soul up there)  
There's a little black spot on the sun today It's the same old thing as yesterday---

Sun filtered in the room as Arnaud woke up. He was safe and in his bed. Kevin sat on the edge, deep in thought. He feared he was dead until Kevin rose.

"Arnaud, I love you. I always will. You need to LIVE, finish my work if you wish. I must go now," he smiled giving Arnaud a light kiss before vanishing.

Arnaud blinked a hundred times, but now ideas came to him. 'FInish the work, of course!' He grabbed the voice digitizer, and thought of how to get Darien to help him.

Letting him think Kevin was alive, that would work.

"Thank you mon amour," he smiled at the invisible, but still real Kevin Fawkes.

Kevin smiled back and let to watch over Darien.

The end...

Song is 'King of Pain' by The Police

Feedback is welcome...


End file.
